


Comfort zone

by Blue13



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Being afraid of being judged, Friends to Lovers, High school days, Hoshina is just insecure and Kaidou is just lovely, Kissing, M/M, being in love, social pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue13/pseuds/Blue13
Summary: Kai was indeed a good reason to step out of his comfort zone. And yet Hoshina was still stuck with doubts. Rather than doubtful, he was afraid of the consequences of those intimate moments. He was realising what those passionate kisses really meant. A romantic relationship. A homosexual relationship.But anyway, at the end of the day, what the hell does it mean being normal?





	Comfort zone

“Kai..” Hoshina whispered, opening his eyes a bit to see any reaction coming from the other. He took a deep breath, but before he could even think about what to say next his lips were caught again in that dance of sticky warmth and twisting tongues. While they kissed, Hoshina was surprised to realise how the sloppiness of the first times was now just a mere memory. Their mouths now were complementary to each other like two pieces of the same puzzle, their movements matched the pace perfectly. Hoshina was sure that their hearts were beating at the same rhythm too, he could almost hear the drumming sound coming from their chests. And the settled feeling of perfect connection with the other made him feel in seventh heaven.

  
“Kai.” He whispered again, now with more determination. This time his partner stopped. They remained still for a couple of seconds, staring at each other. Shiny eyes, swollen lips, red cheeks, burning skin. Everything just showed their desire to have more, the feeling of being ready to put their longtime friendship at stake for a new journey, and the need to step out of their comfort zone as the only way to achieve that.

  
Stepping out of your comfort zone. That was something Hoshina would never do, unless he had a really good reason to. And Kai seemed a pretty good one to him. And yet..

“What?” Kaidou asked in a low tone, caressing Hoshina's cheek with a hand. Training had finished over two hours ago and their teammates had left a good while ago. The two were now alone in the locker room. They could have also talked normally, yet whispering came just normal to them. It symbolised their current relationship perfectly: intimate, secret and volatile.

  
“Should we stop?” Hoshina murmured, his eyes now avoiding those of his partner, “I mean… Is this wrong?”

  
Kai was indeed a good reason to step out of his comfort zone. And yet Hoshina was still stuck with doubts. Rather than doubtful, he was afraid of the consequences of those intimate moments. He was realising what those passionate kisses really meant. A romantic relationship. A _homosexual_ relationship. All this while being still at school, underage and with no idea of what would await them. Every time he thought about talking to his brothers or – even worse – to his parents about how Kaidou from his best friend had suddenly become his lover, Hoshina could predict nothing but a terrible outcome. An announced tragedy. Not to mention the possible reactions from the rest of the team, their coach, teachers and, well, people in general. From a serious and reliable captain to a teammate who could’ve had _gay thoughts_ on others in the team too. From a hard-working and capable student to a guy who instead of doing homework used to think about _strange things_. From one of the most prominent players with a pro contract in Japan to someone who played not because of the sport itself, but because of _those_ who played with him. Basically, from a normal guy to an _abnormal_ one. But anyway, at the end of the day, _what the hell does it mean being normal?_ Hoshina had been asking himself this question for ages now. And the most reasonable answer to him seemed that _it depends_.

Kissing Kai was normal to him. Kissing a girl would be weird. Sleeping in Kai's arms was becoming normal ( _and pretty nice_ ) too. Sleeping with a girl was out of question. Having Kai around made him feel normal – in other words, happy and serene. Going out with a girl would probably make him feel tense and really uneasy. So this was normality for him, but at the same time it was total abnormality for the society they lived in. And since a human being can’t really live outside a society or a community of people, that was an issue they would have to address constantly in the future. Expectations and opinions would make their lives way more difficult. They might eventually hurt them and lead to sufferings. Pressure might also break them one day and make them realise they were wrong.

“Taku,” Kaidou's voice seemed the light at the end of the tunnel, “do _you_ want to stop?” He was now holding Hoshina’s face in his hands, gently stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. Hoshina blinked twice, thinking about the answer.

“If you tell me to stop I definitely will,” Kaidou added softly, locking eyes with his partner, “but if you don’t want it, then please, don’t stop me. And don’t stop yourself.”

Hoshina closed his eyes. He focused so much on others that he tended to forget what _he_ wanted in the first place. Was he meant to stop himself from loving the person of his life (because yes, regardless of male or female, it was first and foremost a _person_ he was talking about) to follow others' rules and meet others' expectations or was he meant to play by _his_ rules and follow his heart? He didn’t know the precise answer yet. The only thing he knew was that he would never give up on Kaidou. Never ever. And this, for now, was enough.

“I don’t want to stop.” He finally muttered, opening his eyes again. His gaze was so intense and bright that it spoke for itself. It spoke about love and need. This time Hoshina was the one to close the distance, placing a caring kiss on Kaidou’s lips, while putting his arms around the partner’s neck, holding him close. The gentle kiss soon turned into a passionate and wet one, nearly desperate. The kind of kisses that proved to Hoshina that they were in a relationship. And that the time to step out of his comfort zone had arrived.

And frankly, regardless of other people opinions, this time he really had a good reason to do that.

 

 


End file.
